Saving Sanity
by Ancient85
Summary: Free from suspicion doesn't necesarily mean happily ever after. There are questions still lurking out there for the girls and a few truths that will leave them wishing for happily ever afters or at least a piece of sanity. *Based on the season finale.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything except for the character of Miss Palladino. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

The once busy scene was now empty save for the crime scene tape that marked off the area of police investigation. It was at this moment that she decided to make her move into the church.

She ducked under the crime scene tape with ease, her boots hitting the floor with each calculated step. She had enough time to get what she needed and leave before the police made another round.

Her eyes began to search for the object as soon as she passed through the wooden doors.

_It must have fell here somewhere._

She knelt down to take a look under the pews. _Nothing._

Her glaze fell to the corner of the room near the door. _There! _

The object seemed to shine in the dark corner. She shook her head. She was imagining things again. Nonetheless, she strode over to pick up the object.

She twirled the USB in her fingers. _Perfect._

The sun shone brightly over the Hasting house, but the current mood within the house did not falter.

Melissa had yet to leave the barn.

Spencer watched as her parents entered the barn with breakfast in hand. While she was glad the whole thing with Ian was over, she still felt bad for her sister.

Spencer was brought out of her current thoughts by a beep signaling a new message. She made her way to the phone on her bed. It was not long ago that she received the text message from A.

What if it was from A?

She opened the text message and was confused by what it said: Open your gym bag.

It wasn't from A.

She glanced up from her phone to see her bag in a different place. She text her friends to come over before she made her way to the bag.

She set her bag on the bed and carefully opened it.

There attached to a note was the USB she threw at Ian to get away.

_Keep it safe. I know how important it is to you._

Her thoughts drifted to last night and how scared she was.

_She ran up the stairs with Ian close behind._

_She came upon the locked gated door and struggled against. No where to run._

_She was inches from death and someone saved her._

She came out of her thoughts as her friends entered into her room.

"What happened?" Emily asks rushing to her side.

"Are you okay?" Aria asks concern etched on her face.

"I got this." Emily takes the phone from her hands to read the message.

"Open your gym bag?" Emily reads out loud.

"From A?" Hanna questions.

"No" Spencer sits on the bed beside the bag.

"So what was in the bag?" Hanna glances over their shoulders to see the bag's contents.

"This" Spencer holds up the note and the USB.

"Keep it safe. I know how important it to you." Spencer gets up and moves over to the window.

"Who would send that?"

"I don't know." She looks out her window.

* * *

Every eye was on them as they entered the doors of their school.

The whispering continued even as they reached their respective lockers.

It was then that Jenna appeared around the corner. She stopped as a voiced called out to her.

The girls watched the interaction from their lockers.

A tall slender woman walks over to Jenna. She hands her a notebook and flute case.

"Who is that?" Aria asks.

"Never seen her here before." Spencer says closing her locker.

"Must be new." Hanna offers.

They continue to watch as the woman leans over to whisper something in Jenna's ear.

* * *

"You forgot these in the room." The woman hands her the items.

"Thank you, Miss Palladino." Jenna turns to leave when Miss Palladino stops her.

"Oh and Jenna."

"Yes, Miss Palladino." Miss Palladino leans over to whisper in her ear.

"Stay away from Spencer." Jenna's eyes widen. She had no idea that her new music teacher even knew Spencer. Her parents were the ones to who contacted Miss Palladino. She would have to ask them later.

* * *

The girls turn back to their lockers as Jenna walked past them.

"Spencer Hastings." Spencer looks up to see the principal waving her over.

"Guess I'm going to find out." Spencer walks over to where the principal is speaking with the woman.

"Spencer this is Miss Palladino. She is one of our new coaches."

"Hello, Spencer. I was told you were quite the athlete not to mention a brilliant student." After a pause she added, "I was hoping you would help me get acquainted."

"I have an important meeting to get to, but I will speak with you later, Miss Palladino. There is still the matter of those English classes we need to discuss."

"Yes, ma'am." The principal returns to her office.

"English classes?"

"I mentioned I had an English Lit Degree and she practically jumped over her desk. So it looks like I will be your new English teacher also."

They begin walking down the hall. Miss Palladino looks to the group of girls by the lockers, waiting expectantly.

"I don't want to keep you if you have other things to do." Miss Palladino says motioning towards the girls.

"No its okay."

The girls watch as Spencer and the unknown woman walk around the corner and out of sight.

"What was that all about? Aria wonders out loud.

A trio of beeps alert the girls to a new text message.

_And then there were three. Hang on tight girls. Nothing is as it seems. - A_

* * *

The aroma of several cherry scented candles flooded Spencer's nostrils as soon as she entered the small office. It had been Ian's office not too long ago. The mere thought of him made her sick.

In an effort to shake those thoughts, she brought her focus to the small room in front of her.

Various pictures adorned the walls and shelves bringing a different feel to the room. It made Spencer wonder how she had not notice Miss Palladino around school.

Miss Palladino seemed to pick up on her thoughts.

"I came in late last night to 'move in' so to speak."

Spencer's eyes settled on picture on the wall. It was of a girl in her early teens sitting on a swing holding a small child, no more than 5 years old, on her lap. Next to it was another of the same two girls smiling happily as they posed for the camera dressed to the nines.

She follows Spencer's glance to the pictures on the wall.

"My sister and me." she explains.

A twinge of jealousy hit Spencer. They seemed so happy to just be in each other's company. She instantly thought of her own sister and how seriously messed up their relationship was.

Spencer was so consumed in her thoughts that she missed the look of sadness that washed over the other woman's face as she stared at the pictures.

"Your principal tells me you are planning to go to Columbia."

"Yeah. Its been the goal since I can remember."

"It's a great school." Miss Palladino looks at her watch. "Looks like its about time for the first practice. We better hurry I hear the new coach is super strict."

Spencer smiles.

* * *

"I'm worried, Garrett." Jenna says once she's in his arms.

"You don't have to worry about it. I'm here to protect you." He plants a kiss to the top of her head.

"I feel safer with you here."

"You know I can't stay long your step brother will be home soon."

"I know." Jenna pulls out of his arms. "Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Promise me they will get what they deserve."

"I promise." He pulls her in a tight embrace.

* * *

The commotion in the room quiets down as they enter the room. Several girls are huddled around a locker. Spencer's locker.

The girls disperse upon seeing Spencer making her way to the locker.

The words 'World's Worst Best Friend' scratched onto the metal locker. The blue ribbon taped under those words only added more salt in the wound.

"Who did this?" Spencer questions angrily.

"What are you going to do? Kill us too?" One of the girls mocked.

Miss Palladino rips the ribbon off the locker and tosses it in the trash.

"Go to the office. Don't come back. You are no longer on the team."

The girl slams her locker shut and exits the room.

"Same thing goes for anyone involved in this. Start things off I want everyone to give me ten miles. We will do this until I find out who is responsible for this."

The girls filed out of the room.

"Hang on a minute, Spencer." Spencer stays behind. "Don't listen to them. They assume the worst with little incentive. Nothing is as it seems."

* * *

**Well there you go. This is my first Pretty Little Liars fanfic. I normally write fanfics for another shows. The story came to me while I was watching the season finale. I just recently got back into watching PLL so there is a chunk of episodes that I have only seen clips of. If you notice any inconsistancies its probably because of that. I can't remember if the principal is a man or woman so for the sake of this fic the principal is a woman. Let me know what you think. Please review. **

** Until next time,**

** Ancient 85**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's another chapter I hope you enjoy it. I would also like to thank Roza-Belikov12 and MissTerie for taking an interest in this story. Please continue to review I truly appreciate any feedback you guys give. On that note, what do you think of Miss Palladino? I want to hear who you think the mystery person that helped Spencer is. I hope to somewhat shock you with this chapter. Aside from the fact that I am updating so soon after the first chapter. But anyway. Enjoy the chapter. Please review! -Ancient 85.**

"So what's the deal?" Hanna asks as Spencer sits down at their table.

"She's the new coach. She's also taking over Mr. Fitz's classes."

"That was quick." Aria states out loud.

"That's not the only thing…" Spencer starts to say when a shrill of beeps interrupt her.

They each glance at their phones knowing it was most definitely A texting them.

_Recent events have shown me I have been too nice on you girls. Any questions? Ask Spencer. -A_

The girls look to each other than to Spencer.

* * *

Ezra Fitz was at his computer. He wanted to get the course syllabus done as soon as possible before Aria came over. She usually did around this time that is if she came at all. He had not really heard from her since the night of the get-together at her house. He understood why she was mad. He hadn't seen as a problem at the time. He was still hoping that she would respond to his attempts to reach her.

A knock at the door brought renewed hope in his eyes. She was here. He all but ran to open the door and was shocked at who he saw on the other end.

"Alice Palladino?" The woman smiled at the look of shock on his face. She probably was the last person he expected to see.

"The one and only." Ezra stepped aside to let her in and shut the door after her.

Alice made her way into the small apartment taking in the surroundings. Definately screamed Ezra Fitz or what she remembered him to be. Alot had changed she saw him last. But one thing was certain she missed looking into those beautiful eyes of his and boyish good looks.

"I thought you were on your way to Paris." Alice turns to face him as he reaches into the fridge for two bottled waters.

"I changed my mind. You're not an easy man to find, Ezra." He smiles handing her a water.

"What have you been up to?"

"Nothing. Traveling, sightseeing, teaching your English classes. Oh and I went to visit…"

"What?"

"Guess who is the new English teacher at Rosewood."

"Oh that's good." He says non-committedly

"Well gee its not like I stole your job, Ezra. At the very least I thought you would be happy for me." She says walking over to him.

"No. I am happy for you. Congratulations." He pulls her into a short hug. She looks at him curiously.

"You seem a distant. Something on your mind."

"What? No."

"You're a regular space cadet. What's up?"

"Its nothing with all the changes and paperwork. My mind is elsewhere."

"Alright." Alice says not convinced by the excuse. Their friendship went way back to high school. She knew something was up with him, but she also knew that he would tell her eventually.

"So how do you like Rosewood?"

"Its cute little town. From what I've seen of it." She says taking a seat on the couch. Ezra looked ather curiously before speaking.

"Didn't you tell me you used to come down often to visit your grandmother?"

"I was twelve. It's different then the last time I was here."

"So where are you staying?" He joins her on the couch.

"Actually that's another reason why I'm here. I have no place to stay. And really no money until payday. So I was wondering…"

"No." Ezra says standing up.

"Come on, Ezra. Its only for a few days. Please I have no where else to go." She says taking his hands in hers.

"I don't think…"

"Please? I never said no when you asked to crash at my place when you were in a tiff with your roommate. Please" Alice puts on her best puppy dog look.

"Umm…alright…You can stay." She throws her arms over him in a bone crushing hug.

Ezra pulls out of the hug and she grins. Ezra was never one to give or receive bone crushing hugs.

"So where are your things? In your car?"

"Actually my suitcase is in the hallway."

Ezra shakes his head and walks to the door to get the suitcase outside. There was never a request that she asked of him that would go unfulfilled. She asked him knowing she would ultimately get a yes out of him.

"You rely too much on me saying yes."

"It was that or camp outside your door till you said yes." Ezra smiled. She had not changed a bit.

* * *

"Someone scratched this into my locker." Spencer says showing the girls the picture she took of her locker.

"World's worst best friend?" Emily read.

"Who could have done that?" Aria asks taking the phone to look at it.

"I think it was A." Spencer states.

"A sure seems to be focusing on you a lot lately." Hanna says referring to recent events.

"Then again it also seems that someone is out to help." Emily hands her the phone.

"How would they have gotten the USB when I saw Ian reach for it?" Spencer questions.

"Unless whoever gave it to you took it from Ian at the church." Emily suggests.

Spencer contemplates it. Her eyes widen when a sudden realization came to her.

"Someone other than A was there that night."

"Right. The hooded figure." Aria states. By this time the girls were all sitting on Spencer's bed, trying to figure out what all this new information meant.

"Whoever this mysterious person is, is not on A's good book." Hanna points out.

* * *

Ezra sat on the couch comforting Alice as she spoke.

"I have never forgiving myself for all the things I said to her that day." She says through tears. "I wish I could take it all back."

"You were a teenager. You didn't mean it."

Alice looks up a him with tear stained eyes. "Doesn't take away the fact that I said them. To her of all people."

"Its not your fault. You loved your sister."

"I know a few people that would say otherwise."

"Don't listen to them." Ezra takes her hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"The police hounded me for days thinking I had something to do with her disappearance. My family barely looked at me. I'm sure they thought I did something to her."

"I don't think they did, Alice."

"That didn't stop me from looking for her."

"Is that why you are here now?" Ezra asks.

"I know she's still here."

"Its been more than twelve years."

"The police refused to check here in Rosewood thinking I had done something to her beforehand." Alice wipes away the tears. "I can't leave here without knowing the truth."

"I will help you with whatever you need." Alice smiles as he pulls her into a comforting hug.

"You could always make me feel better, Ezra."

"How about I make something for us to eat." Ezra offers. Alice pulls out of the hug.

"Not to knock your incredible cooking talents. I prefer to avoid food poisoning." Ezra feigns hurt feelings. "Much rather cook for you. Seeing as you are giving me a place to crash."

"You hear no complaints from me."

"Great! I will go to the store and be back in a bit."

"I can go to the store." Ezra offers.

"I have to run an errand anyways." She says then adds, "Thanks again for everything."

* * *

"How does this person know about the USB?"

"Great just what we need another crazy freak watching us." Hanna says out loud.

"Whoever this person is saved Spencer's life. I think that's the important thing in all of this." Emily states.

The other girls nodded in agreement. Spencer remained thoughtful.

* * *

"Logan! Are you okay?" Alice says rushing to the bench where he sat rubbing his wrists.

"Thanks for bailing me out."

"They said you were resisting arrest and even took a swing at the arresting officer. I told you not to go. Did you listen...no!"

"I needed the cash. I can't really keep asking you to bail me out."

"I won't have to if you stayed out of trouble." Logan shrugs his shoulders and stared at the floor. Anywhere but her. Alice grabs his hand and pulls him up.

"Look it doesn't matter now. They said you're free to go."

"How much do I owe you this time?" He fulling intending to mark it on his mental list of things he was indebted to her for. She aways managed to save his hide countless times and never really berated him for it.

"Nothing I didn't have to pay this time." Logan turns to her with a curious look.

"What did you do? Don't tell me you…" He receives a jab to the arm. "Ow!"

"I traded your freedom for this." She hands him a folder.

The folder contained a printed copy of emails between Logan and Ian. As well as the website page where Ian had solicited a messenger.

"You're the best! How did you get all this?"

"Easy I hacked into your email accounts. Had to weed through the endless junk emails though."

"Should have guessed. Where are you staying? I'm sure my cousin can let us both stay at his place."

"Actually I'm staying at Ezra's apartment."

"Ezra?" Logan questions trying to recall the name.

"I told you about him, remember?" She says as they walk side by side out of the police station.

"He isn't that jerk you dated back in high school?" Alice lets go of his hand.

"He's not a jerk. And I can't believe you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous. I just like the idea of you staying with another guy in his apartment."

"Well find us an apartment and then we can talk." Alice says walking away from him.

"Ok I'm sorry. I will get the money we need and get us an apartment. Just don't be mad at me."

Alice mulls over his words before turning around and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"You have no reason to be jealous, Logan. You mean a lot to me."

* * *

"Spencer! We have some good news for you." Spencer's mom states entering kitchen followed by her dad.

The girls had decided to take a break from all thoughts of A and this new mystery person to grab a snack.

"What?"

"I just got word that the police no longer considers you a person of interest."

"What? How?"

"Someone brought in a taped recording of the other night." Veronica walked around the kitchen counter to embrace Spencer.

"I am so sorry I didn't believe you. I should have and for that I am sorry." Her mother's behavior made her curious as to what was actually on the tape.

Spencer's dad came from behind to stand beside her mom.

"We will have to talk about this further. We need to speak to your sister. She is going to need us all after we tell her." With her dad's parting words, she looked to face her friend with a mixture of relief and confusion.

It was then that she heard the tone of her laptop. She had received a new email message.

The girls stared at the laptop as Spencer went to open the email.

_I couldn't stay long, but it was long enough to record this. Ian and the police won't be bothering you anymore. Stay safe._

Spencer clicked on the attachment. It was a voice recording of that night at the church. An audible grasp came from Spencer's lips.

They listen to the entire recording before anyone said anything.

"That explains what your parents said." Aria was the first to speak.

"Yeah but I want to know who gave it to them."

"Who cares about who gave it to the police, other than the fact he/she maybe watching us too, I don't see the point playing detective." Hanna declares.

"It important if only to find out what this person knows." Emily states agreeing with Spencer.

* * *

Alice Palladino walked into her office only to be grab from behind. Her assailant covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming. A quick elbow to the gut sent the assailant back a couple of steps.

"Ow! Easy ninja. Its only me."

Alice turned to face Logan bent forward clutching his stomach.

"What have I told you about doing that?"

"Didn't think you'd go all street fighter on me."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you I think I found us an apartment."

"Couldn't you have waited to we met up later. Someone could see you."

Logan chuckled. "Are we secretly dating again? Are your parent forbidding me to see you." Logan says in his best parental voice.

"Go ahead and joke. Don't blame me when you get hassled again."

"Alright I'm leaving." Logan says giving her a quick kiss before leaving. Alice followed him out.

The girls were at their table during lunch discussing the mystery person when Aria noticed their new English teacher walking outside with the same guy from the night before.

"That's the guy Ian sent to meet us at the park."

The girls turn to face the direction Aria was motioning to.

"What he doing here?" Emily asks out loud.

"More importantly why is he saying goodbye to Miss Palladino." Hanna states.

**That all for now. Hope you like the chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dont own the characters. Well maybe the character of Miss Palladino.**

* * *

Alice walks back into the building after making sure Logan left the campus. It was amazing how much trouble that guy could get into. What was even more amazing or rather interesting was the fact that his ability to fall into trouble was the reason she liked him. Weird. Maybe Ezra's suggestion of having her head examined wasn't such a bad idea.

Alice spotted Jenna walking into the music room and sighed. She had a few questions some of which Jenna could answer. She makes her way to the music room.

"Jenna."

Jenna rises her head at the mention of her name. She recognized the voice.

"Miss Palladino. I haven't been anywhere near Spencer." Jenna says turning around.

"I know. I must apologize for the way it sounded. I didn't mean for it to come out as a threat. Because it wasn't."

"You are the English teacher after all." Jenna states putting away the sheet music.

"It doesn't take a genius to see that you want Spencer and her friends to pay. And that's where I get a little defensive."

"I wasn't aware that you knew them."

"I am their teacher."

"And yet you only mentioned Spencer before. Why is that?"

"We are getting off the subject, Jenna. The reason I wanted to speak to you is to give you this." Alice hands her a card written in Braille. "Dr. Carthew is one of the best in the area."

"I don't need a shrink." Jenna hands back the card.

"She's not a shrink. Dr. Carthew is an eye specialist."

"Is this some sort of bribe?"

"Call it an olive branch." Alice says handing the card back to Jenna. She takes the card, smile creeps to her face. "Let make a deal. The girls won't come after you if…"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Trust me. But I do need your help."

"Help? With what?" Jenna asks confused.

"Your friend Garrett. I know he's following me." Jenna is surprised.

"He's not. I didn't ask him to." Jenna admits. Sensing her disbelief she adds, "I am not lying."

"I believe you."

"I have to go. My ride is almost here to pick me up." Jenna walks to the door.

"Whatever happened to you that night…it wasn't the girls' fault."

* * *

Alice sits in the empty room alone for a few minutes before taking out the flute from its case and setting up the sheet music.

What's the use being the music teacher if she didn't know the music.

The familiar melody draws Spencer to the room. She peer through the glass window and sees Miss Palladino playing the same melody Jenna always plays.

"Hey Spencer." Alice says putting the flute down.

"I didn't know you played."

"I was just reviewing the music Jenna and I will be going through over the next few days."

"Oh."

"I haven't been able to figure out who damaged your locker. But I did get it switched out for a new one. Here's the combo."

"Thanks." Spencer says taking the piece of paper.

"Its no problem. Are you ready for today's practice? Its fine with me if you want to skip out today."

"No I'm fine." Alice smiles. The faint tune of Alice's phone alert her to a new text message.

_I need to talk to you. Come to the parking lot now. - Logan. _

Alice's smile fades upon reading the text message.

"Okay. I have a few things to do before practice. So I will see you there."

* * *

Alice searches the parking lot for Logan. Just like him to call and not show up. She makes her way to her car. Alice was not expecting what she saw.

Her shiny new navy blue car, still in its original parking spot, was completely trashed. The windows were smashed in. The seats looked like Freddy sliced through them. Her belongings were thrown everywhere.

Where was Logan?

As if on cue, Logan strolls down the parking lot carrying a banana split. He had yet to see the car, but notice Alice standing in the middle of the parking lot.

"Hey, Ace. I got you a split."

Alice turns to face Logan. The anger on her face surprises him.

"I made sure they added the cherry on…" Alice steps aside so Logan could see the vehicle. "…top."

"What the heck happened to my car?" Alice practically yells. "I left you my car and this is what happens to it!" She motions to the damaged car.

"I…I left it here to get you the ice cream."

"What about the text you sent me?" She asks still steamed.

"What text? I didn't send you a text I left my phone in your car."

A crowd has begun to gather around the parking lot to watch the new English teacher yell at some guy. The damaged car did not go unnoticed by the crowd.

"I can't believe you!"

"None of this is my fault!" Logan notices the crowd then whispers, "We better discuss this elsewhere." Alice looks to their audience.

"Fine. Lets go."

The girls make their way through the crowd. They see the totaled car.

"Ouch. And that was such a nice car." They stare at Hanna. "What? It was."

* * *

"Who the hell is doing this?" Alice exclaims shutting the door to her office.

"Take it easy. It was only a car. A couple of kids probably did it." Logan ushers her to a chair. "You probably gave them a bad grade or something."

"I've only been their teacher for a few days. I haven't given any grades."

"Well its obvious you made somebody mad."

Alice remains silent. She mulls over the events or the last few days.

"Its hard to believe someone as pleasant as you could have enemies." Logan says sarcastically.

"Are you going to say something, Ace?"

"Alice?" Logan touches her shoulder. "You okay."

Alice faces him. A look crosses her face. A look that Logan normally didn't see in the confident and determined Alice Palladino. She looked deflated.

"No. I think someone is following me."

"What? Are you sure?" Alice nods.

"I found these outside Ezra's door yesterday." Alice hands him a folder she retrieves from her desk drawer. "And then some more this morning."

"Who is following you?"

"I don't know. But I have to figure that out."

"Why? Lets just go. You don't have to stay here."

"Yes I do! I can't leave her here." Logan sighs.

He gingerly touches the side of her cheek. "We can send some detectives. We don't have to stay. I promise you your sister will know who you are."

"I can't, Logan. You know that."

"What do you need me to do?" Logan says knowing he would not be able to change her mind.

A small smile appears on Alice's face. "Thank you."

"No problem. You've helped me every time I needed it and more. Now what do you need?"

"Can you call your contacts and find out who is doing this?" Logan's eyes widen.

"I thought you were against me using them for a job."

"Its the only way I know we can find out whose doing this." Logan places a kiss on her knuckles before exiting the office.

* * *

Spencer walks toward her car and sees Miss Palladino kneeling by her car.

"Miss Palladino?"

Alice looks up to see Spencer heading her way. She stands up dusting herself off.

"How was practice? I asked Coach Ramirez to cover for me."

"We spent the whole time running."

"Sorry about that."

"Its ok. Need a ride?" Spencer offers.

"I'd appreciate it."

* * *

The girls sat on Spencer's front porch waiting for her to arrive.

"Where is Spencer?" Hanna asks.

"She probably lost track of time. She was still in the locker room when I left." Emily says taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Do you guys think A was the one that wrote on her locker?" Aria asks.

"It wouldn't be the first time."

* * *

Spencer pulls up to a very familiar apartment building. Mr. Fitz's apartment building. She had drove Aria to this very apartment building on several occasions to visit Ezra.

"Thank you so much for the ride." Alice says stepping out of the vehicle.

"You're welcome."

"Oh and would you mind telling Hanna I'm giving her a one week extension on her Greatest Works paper."

"Sure." Spencer says with a smirk. Alice closes the door and makes her way towards the building.

Spencer turns to the recently vacated passenger seat and finds a small black phone. The shrill of Spencer's own phone takes her eyes off the abandoned phone. A new text message.

_Don't trust Miss Palladino._

A quick glance at the number told Spencer it came from the same phone as the other texts she received from this new mystery person. Another beep.

_Look at her phone you will know I'm telling you the truth._

* * *

The door slams behind Alice as she makes her way into the small apartment. She had been holding in the anger since she returned to the parking lot to survey the damage. She was missing several items from her car. Very important items. She was furious.

"Welcome home, dear." Ezra says sarcastically.

Ezra is standing over the stove cooking their dinner. Alice huffs and takes a seat on the couch.

"What happened?"

"Someone wrecked my car."

"Didn't you say you were going to let a friend borrow it today?"

"Big mistake." Alice says tossing her purse on the coffee table.

"Your friend wrecked it?" Ezra turns off the stove and makes his way to the living room.

"Logan left…."

"Logan? You aren't talking about the same Logan that punched me a couple of years ago when I gave you a hug on your birthday."

"In his defense I was trying to make him jealous that day." Alice says grabbing her purse from the coffee table.

"Well it might have helped to know that beforehand."

Ezra looks at Alice curiously as she searches through her purse almost frantically.

"You okay?"

"No I can't find my phone." She says taking things out as she searches for the phone. "I just saw it."

* * *

"Someone text me this." Spencer hands Aria the phone for her to read aloud.

"_Don't trust Miss Palladino" _Aria reads before scrolling down to the other message. "_Look at her phone you will know I'm telling you the truth."_

"How about we find out what the teach is hiding?" Hanna says grabbing the phone from the dresser.

"Its not like she's hiding the test answers in her phone." Spencer says.

"Woah! Look at this." Hanna shows the others.

On the phone display is a picture of Ian with his arm around the waist of their English teacher, Miss Palladino. The picture appeared to have been taken at a backyard barbeque. Aria scrolls to the next picture which happens to be one of Ezra and Miss Palladino arm in arm at a school dance. She hands Emily the phone and walks back to the bed.

"She knew Ian and Mr. Fitz."

"By the looks of the pictures I'd say are getting rather cozy."

"Hanna!" Spencer admonishes.

"What? Its true." Hanna looks to Aria realizes she stuck her foot in it again. "I'm sorry, Aria."

"Its fine." Although her tone said otherwise.

"Someone obviously knew these were here." Emily points out. "And wanted us to know."

"How?"

"I guess we are not the only ones being followed." Spencer says.

* * *

The sun was just setting when Logan walked down the alleyway and stopped in front of a livid Alice Palladino.

"Where is it?"

"I'm getting tired of you accusing me all the time. I did not take anything."

Logan's words did nothing to soften her current mood.

"My phone is gone. I had it in my purse."

"Don't look at me you were gone when I came back with the tow truck." Logan says holding his hands up in surrender. "You probably left it in the taxi you took from the school."

"I didn't take a taxi I …" Alice's eyes widen. "Oh no!"

"I will take that apology now."

"Forget the apology. We have to get that phone."

"What so important about that phone? I thought you had another one. You called me from it."

"You don't understand. Its the phone I had back in college when I was dating Ian. Not to mention the same phone you used when you spoke to Ian."

"Great more trouble."

* * *

**Thats it for now.** This chapter was a little hard to get out. I'm not really sure how this chapter made out compared to the others. Oh well I still hope you like it. Please review. I enjoy reading what you guys have to say. Again please review!

Until Next Time,

Ancient 85


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own anything except for the characters that were created in the process of this story.**

* * *

"Just for the record, it wasn't my fault we're in trouble this time." Logan says coming to a stop in front of Spencer's house.

The rental car was due back in a couple of hours or just before the dealership realized it was missing from the lot.

Alice didn't ask any questions when Logan rolled up in the black sedan all that really mattered was getting the phone before the girls learned a few things about her she rather keep buried.

Her thoughts drifted back to the picture she still kept of Ian and her at the campus barbeque.

She had once cared about him. She cared a lot in fact. Ian was popular, handsome, and confident. He would take her to restaurants, open doors for her, and shower her with gifts. She absolutely adored him. He could do no wrong in her eyes.

Alice guesses that's where she thought wrong. Ian wasn't perfect. Far from it. She found that out the hard way one night.

_The night air was crisp and cool. She loved this type of weather especially after a long run through the woods. She had spoke briefly with her boyfriend of 6 months and made plans to meet him on the river bank._

_So here she sat on a tree stump waiting for her beau to arrive. Two strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her to her feet. Alice turn in his arms._

"_Ian where have you been?"_

"_I had a few things to take care of." Alice raised an eyebrow at his vague comment. He smiled that contagious smile of his and Alice couldn't help but smile with him._

"_Well you're here now. Why did you want to meet here? I thought we were going to a party tonight."_

"_There are better things to do than go to a college frat party." Ian says taking her hand and leading her to a small cabin nearby._

Yes. Ian was not perfect much less as noble as he made himself out to be. Alice always learned the hard way and that night did not disappoint.

"_Ian, stop!" She says pushing Ian back. She gets up from the small couch and proceeds to button up her shirt._

"_I thought you wanted this." He says slammng his fist on the seat she just vacated._

"_I'm not ready. I told you but apparently you didn't hear that." Alice grabs her purse and heads to the front door. Ian grabs her arm before she could go through the opened door._

"_Don't play innocent with me. I hear what they say about you around the frat house. How you been in every backseat on campus. So don't tell me you are not ready."_

"_I thought you understood. I thought you were a nice guy."_

"_Nice guys finish last." With that statement he tugs her towards him and slams the door shut._

Her older sister had found her crying in the shower, hours later. Ian had already left having got what he came for. He wasn't noble. Monster. Ian Thomas was a monster.

Logan touches her arm making Alice flinch.

"You okay?" Logan asks trying to put aside his hurt over the reaction she had to his touch.

"Logan, I'm sorry. I thought…"

"He's gone, okay. Not coming back." Logan says suddenly realizing where her thoughts had drifted to.

"I know. Its just.."

"We don't have to get the phone. I know a guy that can wipe the phone from his computer."

"I'm not chickening out, Logan."

"Alright."

Alice opens the passenger door and makes her way to the front door. With any luck it wouldn't be Veronica Hastings that answered the door. It was awkward enough coming this late to retrieve a simple phone without adding her into the mix.

* * *

The door bell brings the girls out of their collective thoughts. Spencer is the first to make a move to the door, the others follow her down the stairs.

A pair of voices at the front door halts any further action on their part.

"Since when have you been in town?" They overhear Melissa say.

"Not long." Was Alice's short reply.

"Come in" Melissa ushers her in.

It had taken Melissa a few days for her to venture out of the barn. She still refused to talk to Spencer believing she had something to do with his disappearance.

Missing. Even that left a bitter taste in her mouth, but that was still better than the alternative. Which Spencer claimed as truth. She couldn't believe how obsessed her sister was with Ian. She was seriously considering purchasing a straight jacket and cart her off to a mental institution.

"You've must have heard the news." Melissa assumed it was the cause of her unannounced visit. "What they are saying…"

"I heard. How are you doing? Stupid question."

"No I'm okay I guess. I'd be even better if my own sister wasn't trying to ruin my life."

Alice bit back an angry retort. She wanted to avoid antagonizing her old 'friend'. It would not be beneficial to her plans.

"I'm confused how is she trying to ruin your life?"

Melissa proceeded to tell Alice her side of the long twisted story as the girls listened.

"I really appreciate you coming to see how I was doing. You've always been a really good friend to me." Melissa says hugging Alice.

"I also came by to see Spencer." Melissa pulls back at the mention of her sister's name.

"Spencer? Why would you want to speak to Spencer?"

"She gave me a ride from Rosewood high today and I…"

"You're a teacher? Since when?" Melissa asks surprised.

"I just started a few days ago."

"Oh."

Spencer takes the opportunity to walk into the room. Melissa scoffs at the sight of her sister.

"We must get together, Alice." Alice nods her head in agreement. Melissa leaves the room soon after.

"Miss Palladino."

"I came by to ask if I left my phone in your car. With everything going on I didn't realize I didn't have it with me."

"Yes." Spencer hands her the phone.

"Thank you so much." Alice says, silently hoping she doesn't ask any questions about what she might have come across while the phone was in her possession.

"You know Melissa?"

"We met in college when she was seeing Ian."

"I wanted to ask…" A car honks outside interrupting Spencer in mid question.

"That's my ride. I have to go. Thanks again. I will see you in class tomorrow." Alice says heading out the door.

Logan was a life saver. Alice was almost certain she would have asked about Ian. Logan was getting a big helping of appreciation tonight.

* * *

"Hey Ace. How did it…" Logan is caught by surprise when Alice kisses him upon entering the vehicle.

"…Go" Logan says once he catches his breath, "I'm guessing it went well."

"This is the first time I'm glad you are so impatient."

"I'm not impatient." Logan says with a pout.

"Then I won't kiss you."

Logan thinks for a moment.

"I am impatient."

Alice smirks.

* * *

Ella Montgomery was heading down the hall toward her classroom. Her students were in for a surprise test today. She enjoys watching the looks on their faces when she announces a surprise exam far more than she cared to admit. It wasn't anything different than when she was on the receiving end of a surprise exam.

Ms. Willis did tell her on the night of her graduation that giving students a surprise exam was one of the perks of being a teacher. So true.

Ella smiles as she turns the corner. It was then that she noticed a small boy peering into classrooms. She noticed his lip start to quiver, a tell tale sign he was on the verge of tears.

"Hello there." Ella says getting the young boy's attention. She kneels in front of him.

"Hi."

"Are you looking for someone?" Ella asks taking the boy's hand away from his mouth.

"My mommy."

"Who's your mommy?"

"Alice Reed." Alice Reed? Ella only knew one Alice and she surely didn't remember her mentioning she had a son much less a different last name.

"How about we go to the office and look for your mommy there?" The boy nods eagerly.

Ella leads him towards the office.

"Mommy!" The boy dashes down the hall and into the arms of Alice Palladino.

"Lucas, what are you doing here?"

"Apparently looking for his mommy." Ella says walking up to the duo. "I didn't know you had a son."

"He's been staying with my sister until things were settled here."

"Where's daddy?" Ella smiles at the young boy's enthusiam. She still remembers when her own son that age. How they grow up so fast.

"Thank you for finding him, Ella."

"No problem." Ella heads off towards her classroom.

"Daddy's working. Where is Aunt Angie?" Her phone beeps.

_Outside. In front. -A.P. _Leave it to Angie to always know what she's thinking.

* * *

Alice walks towards the woman standing in front of a black Tahoe. A small smile appeared on the woman's face when Alice came into view. The emotion in her eyes hidden behind dark glasses. Her hair was neatly tucked under a black baseball cap.

"Hey you." Alice says putting Lucas down.

"Long time no see?" She is pulled into a tight embrace.

"I missed you." Alice admits.

"All you really have to do is look in the mirror." The woman says pulling off the sunglasses to reveal an identical face. A mirror image.

"But wouldn't I look silly talking to a mirror."

"You were always the more self-absorbed twin."

"Yeah right. So what are you doing here, Angie?"

"Logan said he found an apartment and that I should bring Lucas. By the way, Logan told me you're staying at Ezra's apartment. Boy you work fast, sis. I'm impressed."

"Funny. Its completely platonic. I'm just crashing there until Logan can find us a place."

"Which means that your slumber party with the hunky Ezra is over." Angie receives a jab to the arm for her comment.

"Ouch only kidding. Little sister can't take a joke. "

"It was only a five minute head start, sis." Alice says referring to them being born five minutes apart.

Angie slips her sunglasses back on when she notices a group of students pass by. Alice raises her eyebrow in question of her sister's action.

"Remember Boston? Might be better if others didn't know we're twins."

"The ole switch-a-roo?"

"Apparently I'm the only one that thinks ahead."

Lucas pulls on Alice's pant leg to attract her attention.

"I want to see daddy."

"Aunt Angie will take you to see daddy." Lucas walks into Angie's open arms.

"Need anything?"

"Pick me up later?"

"Okay." Angie says nodding her head. She turns to the vehicle to help Lucas into the car seat and faces Alice once again. "Be careful, Alice."

"I will."

* * *

Spencer sat on the bench of the girls locker room, thinking.

Was Miss Palladino out to get them? Could she be A?

"Spencer?" Spencer looks up to see Emily by her locker.

"I was just thinking about the texts, the ones about Miss Palladino."

"She did all but run out of the room when you tried to ask her about the phone."

"Even then to think that she might be A…is that a stretch?"

"I don't know, Spencer."

* * *

Angie never really hated anyone. Sure she had 'hated' her parents when she didn't get her way, but that was different. It was only teenage hate and like her teenage years they came and went. It wasn't really hate.

Years had passed since then and she only really hated one person. Ian Thomas.

She hated him for is cocky 'no one can touch me' attitude. She hated him for his playboy masked by his golden boy persona. She hated him for ever thinking he was the hottest guy on campus. But most of all she hated him for what he did to her sister.

Even though five years had passed since that night she found her sister curled up in the shower, she still hated him. Hated him with such a fury that she wished she had taken him out.

Was she even capable of cold blooded murder? If all the psychology classes she had taken in college was any indication, then yes, anyone was capable of murder.

Angie looked down at the lump of dirt in front of her. The words her mother always told her came to mind.

No one leaves this earth without paying for the things they've done.

Ian Thomas paid in spades what he had done to Alice and apparently what he had done to countless other girls throughout his miserable existence. Even with Ian Thomas dead and buried in a shallow grave. Her sister seemed ill at ease. That was something she picked up on immediately during their earlier conversation.

Her sister was worried or tortured by something and she highly doubt it was the demise of Ian Thomas.

So what was bothering her? In previous phone conversations she mentioned she was close to finding out what led to their sister's disappearance. For some reason she avoided talk of wanting to find the lost Palladino.

Did Alice already know where their sister was? Being that her journey and led them both to Rosewood, Pennsylvania. The town where their sister was last seen.

She kicked the dirt. Alice would have never dated Ian had she not been so vulnerable. Believing he was her knight in shining armor.

No matter how much she tried to tell her it was not her fault. Alice continue to believe she was guilty. And the so called fans of Alice were so quick to judge her the second the youngest Palladino went missing. She didn't care much for wishy washy people and those that convicted or condemn others for what seemed to be true. Angie, to this day, believed nothing was ever as it seems. Some people were just clueless to that fact. And it bothered her. True friendship and love was not conditional. You either believed them or you didn't. It was not a game of friendship on the condition that the person does not make you look bad. Angie cited this as the reason her twin sister fell head over heels for Ian.

Alice's confidence was down. Her common sense weak. Easy prey for the low-life, good for nothing weasel, Ian Thomas.

Yes it was true that she hated him. Hated him with a fury and fire that could be quenched with water. Hated him so intensely that the fires of hell would not be enough for this abomination. Because that's what he was…an abomination. No matter what anyone said. No matter that there were those like Melissa Hastings that believed the contrary.

Melissa was just another lemming Ian Thomas had found to follow him blindly over a cliff. So matter how smart she claimed to be. Love turned Melissa Hastings into a lemming.

Angie's thoughts migrated to her own twin sister.

Why was she teaching at that school of all places? Her daily phone conversations with her twin did not explain her motives.

"I hate it when she keeps secrets."

There had always been an understanding between the two that nothing would go unsaid. No secrets between them. This was not only about knowing every little detail about each other's interactions with other people in the event that had to switch places. It was about being each other's confidant. Each other's best friend. Just like it had been since birth.

Something was up. She needed to find out. Alice had to answer her questions. Angie was not going to let her carry that burden alone.

The snap of a branch and the scurry of feet alerted Angie to someone eavesdropping nearby.

Angie adjusted her sunglasses. Whoever was lurking nearby hopefully had not had the chance to get a good look at her face.

* * *

**Whoa! Where did that come from? It must have been due in part to the song I was listening to at the time I was finishing up the chapter, 'You can't break a broken Heart" by Kate Voegele. Its a great song I came across by accident on youtube. Well I hope you enjoy the newest chapter. Please review! I look forward to your comments I really do. I'm hoping to reach at least 30 reviews by chapter 5. A lofty ambition, but oh well. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. Answer me the following questions in the review: Who do you think this mystery person is and what are Alice's true intentions?**

**Until Next time**

**Ancient85**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dont own anything except for the characters I create. ENJOY!**

* * *

"So you're leaving tomorrow?" Ezra asks taking the popcorn from the microwave. He walks over to sit next to Alice on the couch, handing her a bowl in the process.

"Aww, going to miss me?"

"Actually… yeah. It was fun spending time with you." Ezra says, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Thanks." Alice observes his current state of dress. Black slacks, buttoned up long sleeved shirt, and tie. "You can't possibly be comfortable in those clothes."

Alice, on the other hand, was wearing one of Ezra's old shirts that covered the short running shorts she had on.

"Haven't had time to change."

"Well you have time now." Alice says motioning to his bedroom. There's a knock at the door. "I'll get it. Go change."

Alice straightens out the shirt a bit before answering the door.

"Aria?" Alice is surprised to see her here of all places.

"Aria" Ezra comes from behind dressed in sweatpants and an old t-shirt. Aria recognizes the shirt Alice is wearing immediately. It was Ezra's old college shirt

"I shouldn't have come." Aria turns to leave but Ezra takes hold of her arm.

"Wait." He users her back into the apartment. Alice stands there in stunned silence before snapping out of it to close the door.

They were whispering when she walked over.

"I have to check on Lucas." Alice says taking out her phone and walking into the other room.

"She's only a friend." Ezra says as soon as Alice disappears into the next room.

"Apparently you have a lot of 'friends' I don't know about. And why do I even care what you do anymore?"

"You care just like I do. Don't tell me you don't" He says pulling her into a kiss.

Alice walks back into the room to see Ezra and Aria in a lip-lock. She ducks back into the bedroom just as they pull apart.

Aria pulls away sadly. "I can't do this anymore. Coming here was a mistake."

Alice walks into the room as Aria is walking out the door. Ezra is about to go after her when Alice calls out to him.

"Ezra, let me. But we will talk when I get back." The seriousness in her voice causes him to turn to her in question.

* * *

Aria is at the front door of the apartment building when she hears a voice call out to her.

"Aria, wait!" Aria turns to see Miss Palladino standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm sorry I interrupted."

"Aria, we both know that is not what you'd like to say or even ask me."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I saw the way you looked at him not too mention the look you had when you saw me in his apartment." Alice says walking towards Aria.

"Its none of my business what he…."

"We're just friends." Alice calmly reassures.

Aria remains silent.

"Have a seat." Alice motions to a bench.

"I'm fine standing." Aria says curtly.

"Well okay I…"

"Friends?"

"Since high school. Best friends in fact." Alice says, avoiding the fact that she and Ezra were once a couple. A very seriously involved couple.

"I can't believe you were 'just friends' with him." Aria admits momentarily putting aside the fact that she was speaking with her teacher.

"You're right we weren't 'just friends'. And I won't lie to you by telling you that my relationship with Ezra was not serious. Because at one point it was serious."

"What happened?"

Alice sighs and walks around a bit before answering.

"I met someone else as did he. And we broke it off." Alice says looking at Aria. "It was not long before I heard he was getting married."

"To Jackie."

"I never really liked her." Alice and Aria share a smile. "Look I may not approve of Ezra's actions. I don't even know what he did that cause this tension between you two now. I can see that he cares about you. So much that jealously is not an option."

"It was Jackie." Aria admits. Alice gives her a sympathetic look.

"Look it took me a long time to realize that jealously will get you nowhere. You have to trust that he will stay true. And if I know anything in the ten years that I've known Ezra, it is that he is. Whatever you think about Jackie or me for that matter put it aside and follow your gut."

"Follow my gut?" Aria asks curiously.

"Its awkward enough talking to my student about her social life without telling her to follow her heart."

* * *

Angie had just gotten off the phone with Alice. She had not had much time to ask her what she really needed to know when Alice had abruptly ended the call.

She really hoped Alice wasn't in any trouble.

Trouble always seemed to follow her. And it wasn't always Logan's fault. The girl could find trouble in a utopian paradise.

Angie would have to admit that besides Logan's affinity for trouble he was a decent guy for her sister. Logan was there for her before and after Ian. He picked up the pieces and brought her out of a deep depression.

Logan was a good man and a good father to Lucas. She will be eternally grateful to him for taking up a such a responsibility. When she first met the laid back Logan, she didn't think he had a responsible bone in his body. It goes to show you that first impressions are not always accurate.

"What are you thinking about?" A man whispers into Angie's ear startling her.

Angie turns to see her boyfriend of six years smirking back at her, clearly amused at the startled reaction he got out of her.

"Don't be scared. I don't bite…much."

"I have half a mind to knock that smirk off your face, James."

"Will you take pity on this _povera anima pietosa il cui amore per te è più profondo del più profondo degli oceani_?"

Angie smiles then responds, "Credo che avrà pietà l'uomo che ha rubato il mio cuore"

"My heart warms at your words."

"You are a charmer."

James pulls her into a warm embrace. "I went with Alice that night."

Angie turns in his arms to face him. "How was did she seem to you?"

"I'm worried about her. She nearly lost it that night."

Angie pulls out of his arms to pace around.

* * *

Alice paces around the small apartment after listening to what Ezra had just told her.

"Are you serious? She's only 16 years old!"

"She means a lot to me."

"If she did, why didn't you tell me yourself instead of hiding it like some dirty little secret?"

"Its not a dirty secret."

"Could have fooled me."

"What do you want me to say?" Ezra yells in frustration.

"I want you to say…want you to say that you'll get your head out of the clouds and look at the situation you are in."

"Don't you think I haven't thought about it. I have…many times but I can't and will not stop caring about her."

"What do you think her parents will say? Ella was your co-worker and friend. How do you think she would take the fact that you were spending alone time with her daughter in your apartment?"

"You act as if you were jealous of my relationship with Aria."

"Oh please, Ezra. Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm very serious. Your anger is proof that you are jealous."

Alice lets out a sigh of frustration. "You can think what you want. I just don't like seeing you get hurt."

"I'm not going to get hurt." Ezra says solemnly.

"That was the same thing you said about Jackie. And I wasn't happy about that either." Alice walks into the other room.

She comes back carrying a packed suitcase.

"I thought you were leaving in the morning."

"I think its better that I leave tonight."

"I am sorry for the things I said I …" Alice holds her hand up to stop him.

"I know. But you must know that I only want your happiness, Ezra. You are my best friend. I don't want to see you hurt." Alice says brushing the side of his cheek tenderly. "Don't worry about me. Logan is waiting outside for me."

"That was quick."

"You know me well enough to know I like to do things quick." Alice pulls him into a hug before walking out the door.

* * *

There was hardly any people inside The Grill when Alice walked in, which was odd since it was almost noon. The place should have been crawling with hungry patrons instead of an odd rendition of a ghost town.

The lack of people would suit Alice just fine. She had enough on her plate to worry about without worrying about an audience during her 'lunch meeting'.

"Its nice to see you again." says the other woman with a smile.

"Too bad I can't say the same, Jackie." Alice says barely cracking a smile. The smile faded from Jackie's face.

"After what happened between Ezra and me I understand how you feel about me." Jackie holds up her hands in front of her.

"So telling you to stay away from him won't be that difficult to comprehend, right?"

Jackie pushes off the chair to stand in front of Alice.

"Are you ordering me to stay away from 'your man'?" Jackie says getting into her face.

"Yes and it be in your best interest to do so." Alice says pushing her away.

"I don't scare easily."

"Give it time, Jackie. I'll show you." Alice lunges at Jackie only to be caught by Logan.

"Easy Ace." Logan says trying to calm her down.

"You haven't changed, Alice. Always in the company of men. Who knows what kind of diseases you acquired over the years."

Alice pulls out of Logan's grasp and decks Jackie in the face, sending her crashing to the floor.

"Alice, lets get out of here." Logan says practically dragging her out the door kicking and shouting. The patrons in the room rush to the fallen Jackie who was still nursing the side of her face.

"This isn't over." Jackie mumbles under her breath as she struggles to her feet.

* * *

**That it for this chapter. I hope you liked. I wrote the particular scene between Aria and Alice for crazy4jb24 in response to the review. I hope you like it. Funny thing is that I had already planned to have Aria show up at his door and her come face to face with Alice I just had to tweak the scene a little to fit in the chapter. I guess we were thinking the same thing. Lol. Well anyway what did you all think about the chapter? What did you think of the scene between Ezra and Alice then the scene between her and Jackie? Do you think she is jealous or just trying to help Ezra like she claims? Let me know. And remember to review please. Oh that convo between Angie and James was in Italian. Below is the translations.**

_* povera anima pietosa il cui amore per te è più profondo del più profondo degli oceani_

_(__**poor pitiful soul whose love for you is deeper than the deepest ocean)**_

_**** **_Credo che avrà pietà l'uomo che ha rubato il mio cuore

_**(I believe will take pity on the man that stole my heart)**_

Until Next Time,

Ancient 85


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the characters I create for the purpose of this story.**

* * *

Angie walks into the small living room where Alice sits nursing her bruised hand.

"Serves you right. What were you thinking?" Angie says raising her hands in emphatically.

"You know me and PDA's. I was just showing Jackie my 'affection' ." Logan chuckles at her statement and receives a glare.

"Jackie Molina. Of course. It had to be her. I knew it was a bad idea allowing you to come here."

"Allowing me to come here?" Alice says dropping the ice pack as she stands to face her sister. "Since when do you 'allow' me to do anything?"

"Since you continue to make foolish decisions that impact your life and the life of my nephew."

"Stop being overdramatic."

"I'm not being overdramatic. We do not need anymore enemies. And you going out and slugging Jackie Molina just bought us one more. How do you think we can find our sister when we have to watch our backs as well?"

"Jackie is no threat."

"Says you. What about the one that trashed your car? For all you know Jackie was the one behind that. Don't you understand how dangerous this is getting?"

"I'm not scared." Alice states.

"Being scared has nothing to do with it. Anyone, if they really wanted to, can dig up dirt on us and hand it over to the police. I don't know about you but I prefer mom not having to visit us in prison."

"We aren't going to prison."

"Why because the great and all knowing Alice Palladino says so? The more enemies we make in this town the worse off we will be."

"I don't have to stay and hear you jump off on another tirade." Alice pushes past Angie, but is jerked back.

"I'm not letting you destroy your life or your son's. I won't."

Alice pulls her arm away from her sister's grasp.

"You are not here to be my babysitter."

"No I'm here to knock some sense into you. Its been over ten years the chances of…"

"I don't want to hear it."

"You have to!" Angie turns Alice around to face her. "It hurts me to think that our little sister may be gone for good, but I don't want to lose you too."

Alice remains silent.

"Fine, Alice. I'm done." Angie says, letting her hands drop to her sides. "I'm taking Lucas with me."

"No you're not." Alice states, coming out of her thoughts. "He's my son."

"When you get a grip of your sanity call me." Angie says, ignoring her sister's words.

"You know I can't leave. Not now." Angie pauses in her stride to Lucas's room and faces Alice.

"The only thing you are doing here is tempting some psycho in an all out war. And Why? Because you want to help the sister of the woman that made college almost unbearable for you."

"Melissa wasn't so bad."

"Oh yeah I'm sure the rather racy photos of you she post on every male bathroom on campus was just her way of welcoming you to campus." Alice rolls her eyes.

"Why you let this idiot here," Angie points in Logan's direction. "take pictures of you in lingerie is beyond me."

"You're just mad it was the same lingerie you bought and hid from mom all through high school."

"Not the point here." Angie says, "But while we are still on the subject. You still owe me lingerie."

"Its funny how you can weave the enormous amount of debts I have with you in every other conversation we have."

"Forget about that and listen to me when I tell you to stay away from Spencer and her whacked out family."

"I can't she's my student." It is now Angie's turn to roll her eyes.

"Aside from the whole student teacher thing. Stay away. I don't want you wrapped in whatever drama is going on at the Hasting House."

"Can't."

Angie clenches her fist in frustration.

"Why the hell not?" Angie asks growing increasingly more irritated at her sister. Logan decides to back away quietly and check on Lucas. No way was he going to get in the middle of this.

"She needs help."

"And you're just the one to do it." Angie says sarcastically.

"Yes."

"Veronica is a lawyer and far more equipped than us to defend her daughter in whatever she did or didn't do."

"I have to help her." Alice says with much conviction in her voice.

"Why? Why?" Angie asks then continues motioning to herself, "I'm your family! And I'm asking you to stay away."

"She's family too."

"Just because you empathize with her situation and the 'whole no one understands me' mentality doesn't make her family."

"This does." Alice says handing her a paper she pulled out of her purse.

* * *

Angie sits down on the couch in shock while rereading the contents of the tattered piece of paper in her hands.

"How?" Was all Angie could muster to ask.

"I had my suspicions, but it was until a few days after coming here that I was able to get enough for a test."

Angie tries to wrap her mind around the whole situation. All these questions swirling around in her head did not help matters.

"It started off as a scheme to somehow pay Ian back for everything he did to me and I ended up…"

"…finding our sister?" Angie supplies.

"Yes."

"Does she know?"

"No one besides the three of us know."

"You told Logan before you even thought to let me in on this discovery?"

"He was there…you weren't." Alice declares.

"I was….whatever it doesn't matter all that does matter is getting our sister back."

The loud doorbell interrupts the conversation. Logan is at the front door before the sisters.

A gentle breeze greets Logan as he opens the door to….no one. Logan crosses the threshold and glances down the street. His feet stumble upon a black gym bag on the ground before him. Logan hesitantly picks of the bag and makes his way back inside.

"Who was it?" Alice asks curiously. Logan closes and locks the door behind him.

"Just tell me this isn't yours." Logan says dropping the bag on the small table by the door.

"Where did you find it?" Alice asks cautiously.

"On the doorstep."

Logan's fears are confirmed when she all but runs to the bag. Alice opens the bag to find her workout clothes and shower kit. Angie starts to worry when Alice pulls out what appears to be a note.

Alice's face turns pale white upon reading the note.

"What's wrong? What does it say?" Angie asks. Alice wordlessly hands her the piece of paper.

_Don't bother looking for it. I have it now. All you can do now is sit back and watch the news. Enjoy life as a free woman while it lasts._

Logan turns on the TV to the 10 p.m. news broadcast.

"_It was just moments ago when police unearthed the body of Ian Thomas in the woods not far from his home. Sources say the police were tipped off by an anonymous source. They are currently interviewing close friends and family at this time. We will bring you the news as soon as it comes….."_

Logan shuts off the TV. Silence envelopes the entire living room.

Angie is the first to break it. "I'm calling James. With any luck he'd know how to fix this."

"How is he going to get my sweater back?"

"He told me once that he had a cousin in the police department. His cousin might be able to find out if the sweater was turned in as evidence."

* * *

The whispers and shocked looks Spencer has gotten as of late continued even though the police had officially cleared her of Alison's murder. Once the rumor mill got hold of scandalous news they really beat it to death. No pun intended. Apparently the gossip gals whispering in the corner never picked up a paper or watched the news.

A small smile appeared on Spencer's face when she saw Ms. Palladino scold the girls away from the doorway to her classroom.

Spencer couldn't help but think there was something she was missing about the whole thing. Ms. Palladino did appear to be one of the few that believed in her innocence. While others she had known practically her whole life believed she should be locked up in a cold, damp cell for the rest of her life.

Still there were questions. Who was trying to warn her about Ms. Palladino? How does Ian fit in all of this? Is it foolish to think Ms. Palladino was not out to get them?

* * *

The knock at the door momentarily interrupted Ms. Palladino's lesson on Italian writers. James peeked through the doorway and waved her over. His normal easy going demeanor replaced by a serious mien.

"Wow he's hot." Mona exclaims as the teacher walks over to attend to the unannounced visitor.

"What are you doing here?"

"Angie, something is up." James whispers. "My cousin said they found your sister's sweater on that Ian guy. They're on their way here."

"Great." Angie runs her hands through her hair.

The girls look to each other in confusion. Something was up. Their teacher appeared disconcerted at whatever news this mysterious guy gave her.

"Alice was thinking it be better if you guys switched back before they got here."

"No." Angie dismisses the idea right away. "Go to the house and take Lucas to my grandmother's. Stay with them until I get there."

"I don't like this." James whispers.

"I don't either." James gives her hand a reassuring squeeze before slipping out the door.

Angie manages to gather her composure before addressing the class.

"Change of plans. We will be having a surprise essay test." An audible moan is heard from some of the students as they take out supplies. She goes on to explain the essay assignment.

"Extra credit for anyone that can use more than the three titles I gave you to articulate your point."

The loud beep emanating from her pocket alert Angie to a new text message.

_First I destroy your little sister then I come for you. Orange isn't really Spencer's color. Don't tell her I said that._

Angie was too worried about the implications of the message to think about how the person got her number.

Angie looked up from her phone to see Spencer trying to concentrate on the assignment, but failing miserably as were her friends. Angie takes a deep breath before walking over.

"Spencer." Spencer looks up. "You need to call your mother."

Spencer looks at her in confusion. "Why?"

"Just do it." Angie says at the same a loud knock turns her attention to the door. Two uniformed officers are at the door. Angie walks over.

"We need to speak to one of your students."

"Can this wait? We're in the middle of a test."

"No ma'am. We need to speak to Spencer Hastings." The whispers start at the mention of Spencer's name.

The girls look on concerned. No doubt they found something else to accuse Spencer of. This was getting old real fast.

"I'm sorry but it will have to."

"I'm going to have to ask you to stay out of this if you want to avoid criminal charges."

"Unless the law has changed you can't question her without a parent present."

"The principal is notifying her as we speak. We need to take Miss Hastings to the office now."

Angie turns to Spencer. "Spencer."

* * *

"I knew this was a bad idea." Alice says pacing around the room. James had just left with Lucas a few moments ago. He stayed long enough to rely Angie's message to her.

"Just calm down." Logan says.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down when my sister is going to go down for something that wasn't her fault." Alice says waving her arms in the air.

Logan grabs a hold of her hands and guides her to the couch.

"Ace, you need to calm down. Everything is going to be fine. Trust me."

* * *

Relief washes over Spencer's face when her mother walks through the doors.

"I'm glad you called me."

"I'm glad you came." Spencer admits. Veronica Hastings is momentarily distracted by the commotion going in the other room.

Angie swiftly walks out of the other room.

"They didn't question you without me, did they?" Veronica asks.

"No."

The principal and the two cops walk over to them.

"We apologize for dragging you down here, Ms. Hastings. I was a bit of a misunderstanding." The principal says.

"Misunderstanding?"

"Yes. A sweater we believed to belong to your daughter was found near your son-in-law's body. A Miss Alice Palladino has assured us that the sweater in question was hers. Therefore there is no further need to question your daughter at this time."

"Wait, what?"

"Come, Spencer. Lets go home." Veronica Hastings says ushering Spencer out of the room.

* * *

Angie arrived at her sister's house completely drained. She thanked her lucky stars that she chose a different career path. Teaching was all fun in theory, but when it came down to it, it was not her cup of tea. She have to give her mother and sister kudos for jumping in head first. It takes an exceptional person to motivate and cultivate young minds like that.

It was in the middle of her musings that she noticed Alice sitting on the wooden rail of the white gazebo.

Angie sighed. She wasn't all too thrilled when she found out Logan snagged the Delaurentis house. They were teetering on dangerous territory living there even if it was only a month to month lease.

She walked towards her sister and noticed her medium frame shaking. Fresh flowing tears replaced dried tears on Alice's tear stained cheeks. Angie joins Alice on the wooden rail.

"I sit here and think about how close we came to losing her." Angie wraps an arm around her sister to comfort her. "And we would have never known it."

Angie picks up on Alice's train of thought.

"While I'm glad our sister is alive I can't help but feel sorry for the young life that was lost."

"Its hard to feel sorry for someone when you know what a terrible person they were in life."

"What are you talking about?"

"I found this hidden under the floor boards in Lucas's room." Alice hands over a black leather-bound book. Angie's fingers trace over the fancy white lettering. _Alison._

"You found the girl's diary." Angie says opening the book before closing it once again.

"She got her kicks by making other people miserable."

"She was a teenage girl. It comes with the territory. Plus I remember a certain teenager who glued Susan Tangers heels to the floor to keep her from asking Ezra to dance." Angie says placing the diary back in her sister's hands.

"Its not about teenage hormones and prom queens. She went on and on how our sister and her friends were her creation and nothing more. She reveled in having power over them."

"A little overzealous and power hungry. Nothing more."

"You acting pretty nonchalant over this. This girl terrorized our sister."

"Alison was not some elementary school bully. Plus I can almost guarantee our sister stood up to her."

"I just hate reading it and to know that I wasn't there to help her."

"We've terrorized enough bullies in our day, sis. I think its time to hang up those bully-crushing heels."

A small chuckle escapes Alice's lips before turning serious again.

"There is still a bully out there, Angie."

Angie sighs. "I know. I keep seeing that text in my mind. This whole thing unnerves me."

"Me, too. On the brightside we do have a slight advantage."

"What's that?

"There are two of us. Which, so far, is something this person is unaware of."

"We could use that to our advantage."

"Good to have you back, Thelma." Alice says with a smile. Angie chuckles.

"Never really left, Louise." Angie reponds.

"All the Thelma and Louise stuff aside, I do want you to know that having you with me makes all this easier to deal with." Alice says pulling Angie to her in a warm embrace.

"Always and where ever you need me."

* * *

It was not long after their conversation in the backyard that they decided to head back inside.

Angie handed Alice a brown coffee mug and sat down next to her on the living room couch.

"I still remember the look of horror on her face when you told her you had an uncle that could rub her out if she so much as looked at our baby sister funny."

"What? It worked."

"She nearly wet herself the day he showed up at school on career day. Never seen someone so scared to take a chocolate chip cookie from a baker before."

"Best part of cutting class." Alice says taking a sip of her coffee.

Logan walks into the room carrying a duffel bag. He drops it on the small coffee table without a word.

"Mind getting your smelly workout clothes off the table." Angie says scrunching her nose.

"Its not my clothes." Logan says opening the bag and stepping back so the girls could peer into it.

"Where did you get this?" Alice questions. Angie picks up a large stack of bills.

"Officer Garrett paid me to leave town." Alice snatches the money out of Angie's hands.

"Its going back."

"Come on, Alice. Think of what we could do with the money." Angie states.

"More importantly, Ace. Think of how much more we can squeeze out of him."

"We are not squeezing anything out of him. Too risky."

"She's right. Plus from what Alice has told me I think it would be in our best interest to acquire information rather than money."

**That's it for now. Sorry about the long wait. In response to .dreamers' review, I am a Gilmore Girls fan. However, I really wasn't thinking about it when I wrote it into the story. Funny how things happen huh? Well anyways hope you forgive the long wait and look forward to another chapter. Hopefully sometime soon. Until then let me know what you all think of this chapter. Please review. It makes me tons of happy.**

**Until next time,**

**Ancient 85 **


End file.
